Ice
by Cutie1466
Summary: This is a song By Lights. Blossick Songfic


**Hi guys it's Cutie1466 here and before I start let me say this for the people who didn't like me having Buttercup say that one blocked out word in my last story I am holy and deeply sorry for upsetting you if I did and it was not there to make anyone uncomfortable. Just to let you guys know I fixed it so yeah.** **Anyway now that's over lets talk about the song its called Ice. Its by Lights and when I heard it all that came to me was Blossom when she got her ice breathe. This is a Blossick story and if I find a song that can go for the Greens and Blues I will do it but, you guys can tell me some songs that may help me find one. Also, I would like to say that even thought I don't seem like it I am working on like four stories right now so I hope you can wait for me for some time I will try to type them faster but for now this is what I am doing. I think that's all for now. Lets get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

Hi my name is Blossom Utonium. You may know me as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls but, right now I am just a kind of a walking freezer. Let me explain what I am talking about. Lately I have had problems with one my powers, its my ice breathe. I love it, I really do. But, I can't even talk to a boy without freezing him. My dad said its because I am 15 and at that time my powers well be getting stronger. Well I should try to control it...

Okay Blossom you can do this. You already know what you are gonna say. Wait what was I going to say again? Oh yeah I just got to walk over there to Jason and ask him if him got the homework for English. Out of all the hours in a day that monster just had to show up and pick the last one where I am in English! He couldn't have came during Lunch. Blossom calm down and just go over there. Okay I can do this, here I go.

Blossom starts to slowly walk over to Jason who is getting his books from his locker. Jason hears someone coming towards him so he turns around. "Oh Blossom its you do you need something?"

What is wrong with me? I feel like my mouth is frozen. I can't say anything. Now he's just standing there staring at me. What I was going to say wasn't even that hard. Come on I am going to do this here I go.

"Hi Jason all I need is your English homework because I had to go fight a monster so I didn't get a chance to get the homework. So can I take yours because I know you get extras just in case." Blossom said looking at down at the ground then back up at Jason.

"Sure you can Blossom...Here you go" Jason said smiling giving the homework to Blossom.

Blossom started to smile. "Thanks this means a lot" Blossom toke the paper from him and she accidently touched his hand which felt colder then they normally should. She looked up and saw he wasn't moving and he was just standing there.

Oh come on I can't believe I just froze Jason I was doing so well at controlling it too. Well the least I can do is fly him home so when he melts he thinks he just fell asleep.

"Okay I got Jason home and I finished all of my homework. What to do now? Buttercup went to the skate park with Butch and Bubbles went on a date with Boomer. I guess I can call Brick and see if he is busy. Yeah that's it and if he is not we can go to our tree and I can tell him all about what happened today." Blossom says out loud talking to herself. Just as Blossom picks up her phone she gets a call from Dexter. "I wonder what he needs." Blossom says as she answers the phone.

 **(This is how the phone call goes)**

 **Blossom: Hello Dexter.**

 **Dexter: Hey Blossom I need your help with something.**

 **Blossom: Sure what is it.**

 **Dexter: Well my sister needs someone to go through this scene that she was working on for her musical thing she is in and I and not really the type of genius to do musicals so can you help me?**

 **Blossom: Sure.**

 **Dexter: Thanks Blossom and don't worry. When I, Dexter Boy Genius am ruling this small world I will remember your kindness.**

 **Blossom: Oh wow thanks I will be so grateful.**

 **Dexter: Oh course you will. See you here.**

 **Blossom: Bye**

 **(End of call)**

Its weird as smart as Dexter is he still can't tell when someone is being sarcastic. Well I better go or he will never get this done.

Blossom flies to Dexter's house and helps him with edit the script which takes about 3 hours.

"Wow that toke longer then I thought it would." Dexter said wiping off his glasses.

"Maybe it wouldn't have toke so long if you didn't try to do the whole try by yourself." Blossom mumbled looking away from Dexter.

"What did you say something Blossom?" Dexter turns his head to face the pink eyed superhero sitting next to him.

 **(Look I know what it looks like but I swear this is a Blossick story. Her and Dexter are only friends and Dexter has a girlfriend. Its Olga because I said so and I ship them. Back to the story)**

Blossom turns her head to face Dexter again. "Oh I said how are you doing"

"Ok? I am doing great now ever since Dee Dee got that new job at Little Dancers, I have had so much time to work on my inventions. I mean don't get me wrong I do miss her bothering me though. But, at least I get to talk to her when she comes home." Dexter says before he looks at his watch. " Hey Blossom its 8:45 are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"Yeah its fin-" Blossom stops talking when she starts getting a chill down her spine.

Oh no its happening again but, why I don't even like Dexter! Well I guess he is a boy too. Wait a minute why is it so cold in here now.

Blossom looks up and sees Dexter not moving. She gets up and starts to check him to see if he is still alive.

Oh thank god he is still breathing. I can't believe I did it again I was doing good I made it 3 hours this time. I just want to be like my sisters they don't have this problem! What is wrong with me?

Blossoms bangs covers her eyes and she starts to cry. She flies out of Dexter's house and lands on a cliff on Mount Townsville and sits under a big tree that looks over the whole city. Blossom puts her knees up and lays her arms folded over them while she puts her head down and cries.

Blossom is crying so much that she doesn't hear someone come and sit next to her.

"Um you know Red if you wanted to cry so bad my shoulder is always ready for you." Blossom looks up and sees Brick sitting next to her with his well know for smirk on his face.

"Well I'm sorry. I was going to call you but, you know what forget it. Your better off staying away from me." Blossom says looking at the ground.

"Wow to think that the day I caught Berserk cheating on me is the same day my best friend doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Brick says with anger in his voice as he gets up and sits on the edge of the cliff looking at the lights in the city.

Wait Berserk cheated on him and I just told him to stay away from me! Oh my god I am such a bad friend. What if Brick hates me now. Maybe its for the best truthfully i am in love with Brick but, he had a girlfriend so i didn't say anything. Well that is going to change I am the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, I face villains and monsters everyday, so if I can do that without breaking a sweat then I can tell Brick how I fell and not freeze him! Ok here I go.

Blossom hovers over to the edge of the cliff and sits next to Brick and turns to face him. Brick hears her coming and turns to face Blossom with their lips only inches away from each other.

Come on Blossom say some thing. "Brick I shouldn't have said that to you I was just upset because every time I talk to a guy I end up freezeing them and I didn't want that to happen to you because I-I-I'm in love with you Brick I always have been since you and your brothers came back and started going to school with me and my sisters when we were 6."

Brick just stared at Blossom not moving at all.

Oh come on I did it and I don't know how long it will last. Man its startng to get really cold out here and that's coming from me.

Blossom started to shiver and hug herself trying to get warm. Then she felt something warm being put over her shoulders and someone picking her up and sit her on their lap. Blossom looked up and to her surprise she saw Brick looking down at her, 2 inches away from her face.

"Brick" Blossom whispered as a wave of blushing red came over her as they stare in to each others eyes.

"If you wanted me that bad you could have just said something a long time ago. Then I would have told you that I loved you since the first time I saw you Red. Also, freezing me is going to be kind of hard since I do control fire." Brick said leaning towards Blossom.

"Oh yeah you do I forgot." Blossom said as Brick was only 6 centimeters from her lips.

Brick then gave Blossom the smirk that she loved to see. "Well then I guess you are just going to have to be with me then because you would freeze everyone else. So with that being said how about we take your ice and use my fire, and make some steam." Brick leaned in and kissed Blossom.

Wow Brick is really kissing me right now and he is not freezing. Maybe my ice breath isn't so bad after all.

Blossom closes her eyes and kisses Brick back.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think this is my first story like this were they are not singing the words so I hope I did good and If you want more like this then you can give me songs yourself. I don't mind. Also I want to thank all the people who read my stories every time I post them it really means a lot to me and if you ever need anything like a shout out or someone to read your stories i would be happy to I mean its the least I could do. Well I love you guys and like I always say...Bye and See you on the fun side 3**


End file.
